Complicated : Remake
by GenyxJ
Summary: I've fallen in love, with a boy who keeps on waiting. Even though I wait, he's known for his speed. So I can't help but question, why does he take so long? Everyday, I feel my faith draining little by little. I'm starting to feel like a fool, waiting for him, each day, month and year. How much longer am I going to wait, how much longer till I loose faith? Will I move on, or will I


_Hey there, it's me again! Just like I said I'm going to be re-writing all my old stories. They'll be either a little or a lot different from the original because I'm not sure how well I'm going to remember the plot of the story. So if you end up not liking the re-written versions then I'm very sorry OTL_

_Again, if there any errors tell me so I can fix em(I'm no professional), and I own none of the characters in the story._

* * *

I've fallen in love, with a boy who keeps on waiting. Even though I wait, he's known for his speed. So I can't help but question, _why does he take so long_? Everyday, I feel my faith draining little by little. I'm starting to feel like a fool, waiting for him, each day, month and year. How much longer am I going to wait, how much longer till I loose faith? Will I move on, or will I stay chained by my feelings for him. I don't know, so I am afraid.

Closing my diary, I look out my window. The sun is rising, I should get ready. Standing up I go in the bathroom to quickly change, but first I stop at the mirror. Long pink quills, bright green eyes, and a frown. Scrunching up my face at that frown, I smile. That's better. I close the door and change into my clothing. Long ago I ditched the red dress, mainly because I didn't fit it any more but I did keep the boots. Now I just wear simple clothes, no more skirts for those aren't the best things to wear while, er playing. When I finished dressing I walk out and grab my diary and communication watch, Tails made a newer and more advanced one for everyone in the team so we can keep in contact with each other. Snapping on the watch I head out the house and onto the road.

A walk to Vanilla's house is quite a long way, but since the sun is just rising I'll be fine. It was also nice to take in the scenery around the area, it was beautiful and breathtaking, vast green grass a few tree's here and there, and the air was cool early in the morning as well. Although, it felt a bit warmer than usual, maybe it's because it's almost summer? Maybe. Heat really wasn't on my good side, but it was a good excuse to go out to shop for a new swimsuit and go to the beach! ...Wait, what was I thinking about again? I shook my head trying to get my train of thoughts back on track. Looking forward, I see nothing, and almost hear nothing if it weren't for the birds chirping. I decided to enjoy the silence and ignore my thoughts.

By the time I reached Vanilla's home the sun was up, I knocked on the door and stood there waiting. I wonder what Cream planned today, we haven't gone out with each other for a while, so when I got a call from Cream saying '_let's go somewhere_' I was a bit surprised, but excited. So far the past few months have been calm, meaning Eggman hasn't attacked in a while. "Hello Amy.", I jumped and looked at the door to see Vanilla, I didn't hear the door open. "Hello Vanilla, is Cream ready?" "Yes, just wait a moment I'll go call for her." Nodding Vanilla closed the door, and I drift off into space again. Thinking about it, I haven't seen everyone in a bit. I don't remember the last time I met up with anyone, it feels like years instead of weeks. Hearing the door open this time I turn around to greet Cream. "Hi Cream! What do you have planned for today?" "Hi Amy, and I've got the entire day planned, Sonic told me a bunch of cool and cute stores we could go to. So I wanted to check them out with you." "Alright then, lets go!" Linking my arms with Cream, we head off to our destination. But, I could feel some sort of sadness coming from the bottom of my heart when I heard _his_ name.

"Cream where is this café, we've walked around for such a long timee" "Hold on Amy, I think it's around here." With Cream pulling me around, she said she wanted to go to a café where they had the best sweets there. But, sadly, we've walked around for a while looking for it. "Cream I think were lost, how about we sit down and rest a bit and then look again afterwards?" "Fine.." Sighing in relief, we walk to the nearest bench and sit down. Taking the chance, I make sure to not put any weight on my feet, since they're already killing me. I look over at Cream only to see she's still looking at the map she got. "I know it was around here somewhere.." "Here let me see" Taking the map from her I look at the map, but to no avail I couldn't find it either. "Maybe we should ask sonic?" I held my breath, "Sonic?" "Yeah, you have that watch right? Just call him and ask!" Taking a deep breath, I sighed, "Alright if you say so...-beep-Hey, Sonic you there?" _"...Yeah I'm here, whats up?" _"Hi Sonic!" _"Hey Cream! Whats with the call?" _"Well, I wanted to go to that café you told me about, but I got lost. Could you come and help?" "C-come? Isn't that too much trouble?" _"Nope not at all, I'll be there in a jiffy!*beep*"_

"Uwaah?" I pouted, seeing Sonic really wasn't what I wanted at the moment. No avoiding that now. "Hey girls" Looking up, Sonic stands in front us with his signature grin. "Thank you for coming!" "It's no problem. Well c'mon let's go" Cream stands up and walks over to Sonic, and looks over at me. "C'mon Amy let's go." Groaning I lift my legs up and put my head on my knees. "Can't you go without me for now? My feet still ache so I don't feel like walking." "Oh come on Amyy" Pouting I say, "Go, I'll find you guys." Before I could even notice Sonic shift his weight, I felt like I was falling but really he just threw me over his shoulder. "C'mon let's go Cream, Pants." "Hehe" "PUT ME DOWN YOU DAMNED BLUE HEDGEHOG!" Shrieking at the top of my lungs, he doesn't even wince and just starts to walk. "Ughh" Sighing, I let my head hang in defeat.

When we got there, Sonic put me down on my feet, but I had to hold onto him since the blood was rushing away from my head back down to my body. "I'd prefer piggy back rides thank you very much.." "Hehe" We all walk inside and take a seat, and shortly after a waiter comes up to our table. "Hello Sonic, ladies, what will you be having today?" "The usual, but except this time make it enough for three." "Alrighty, it'll be coming shortly." When he walked away I turned to Sonic, "whats the usual?" "Oh, the most tasty thing they have on the menu here. They usually serve it once per day per person. But for me, I can order it as many times as I want." "Spoiled child." "What did you say, Pants?" "Oh you really want me to hit you" "I wouldn't recommend that miss." "Hey you two calm down!" Huffing I look turn away, opening my diary, and start drawing a few scribbles. "Can I draw?" "No" "Please?" "No" "Hmp, fine then" I try to hold back my giggle, but it slipped out. From the corner of my eye I seen him smile.

After a bit, our waiter came back holding a bowl of the most delicious looking banana split I've ever seen. "Here you go, enjoy!" "That looks really good." "But why is this the best thing on the menu?" "Well, the banana's are dipped in chocolate, and here they make the ice cream so they make it sweet, and while you eat you may find a bit..." As Sonic continued to explain to Cream, I just stared, I wanted to take a small bite and enjoy the flavor. I grab a spoon and take a small amount of ice cream, and I put the spoon in my mouth. I don't know what I was expecting, but the ice cream was heaven. I always loved sweets, but this had to top the list of my favorites. Noticing a waving hand in my face, I look up. "So, how does it taste?" I blink, staring into Sonic's eyes I see something different, no, I shake my head and take the spoon out my mouth. "It's.._amazing_", he smiled, "good to hear, now lets dig in". Turned back to the ice cream, I take another scoop and eat.

"That was delicious~! It was like heaven, ooh I'm so glad that exists because I feel I can't even live without it~!" I was in love with that sweet, it was just nothing I've ever tasted before! I would eat it all day if I could, make it my breakfast lunch and dinner. Maybe that's a bit of an over exaggeration but who cares. "Well, if you want I could tell them you're an exception" "Oh could you please! I would love that, to be able to eat that heavenly sweet almost everyday seems like a far away dream~" "Geez Amy, now I wish we went to another cafe, hehe" "Oh no Cream, I have to thank you both for showing me." I felt so happy at the moment, it seemed unreal. "So Cream, are we going home now?" "Hmm, yeah, it seems that the sun is setting..Oh actually there was this clothing store around the corner." "Don't get lost again you two." "Oh you're going?" "Hey I don't want to end up holding any bags." "Haha, go on, leave and go do your exploring." "Alrighty" With that he dashed off. "Come on lets go Amy." Pulling my arm again, I follow Cream laughing a little. Happy, it was nice, but I feel a strange sense of longing and loneliness. I wonder why...

* * *

_Please review, I want to know what you guys think, what can I do to improve, errors, etc. But overall I hope you liked, and see some sort of improvement in my writing OTL_

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
